


meet me on the dancefloor

by preeteevee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Minor Allura/Hunk (Voltron), Prom, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preeteevee/pseuds/preeteevee
Summary: so prom is coming up in garrison high, and lance mcclain is sure to be a favourite nominee. but when his name is missing from the ballot and class-rival keith kogane is nominated instead, the argument that insues leaves the two of them being forced to work together on the prom committee.(inspired by high school au by twitter user @telelance)(SWEARING AND SMEXUAL REFERENCES NO KIDDIES ALLOWED)





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had often claimed that high school was like a beehive; everyone was rushing around, buzzing on about ‘who fingered who behind the wheelie bins’, and ‘what Jason Anderson had been taking over summer to get his pecks _ like that’ _ . And it was also never silent. There was never a moment where everyone wasn’t in  _ full New-York-millenial-stereotype _ mode. Garrison High was no exception. 

 

But it wasn’t like the late-80’s movies, or the early-00’s movies, or the new-release movies in his best friend, Hunk’s, DVD stand. High school wasn’t some segregated zootropolis of cliques fuelled by a raging thirst for popularity. It was more ‘you get what you’re given, and if you’re not given good, you’re not getting good’. And Lance didn’t exactly  _ agree  _ with that, but who was he to argue? Especially when the prom committee would be announcing the candidates in...uh...about 15 minutes.  

 

Now, Lance Mcclain wasn’t one to honk his own bagpipe, if you will, but he was certainly  _ aware  _ that he was popular. It was hard to ignore when the captain of the football team was your best mate and you were practically dating the head cheerleader. Practically. I mean, essentially, they were dating. Almost. Well, after Lance was crowned king, and Allura his queen, the practicalities in it would be settled. 

 

This was going to be one heck of a prom for Lance. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean I wasn’t nominated?” Lance demanded. 

 

Hunk, the big cheese, Lance’s left-hand man (because Lance needed his right hand for other things...like holding Allura’s), just shrugged. “I dunno, man, I swear you should’ve been in the ballot. Everyone claims they voted for you. Heck,  _ I _ voted for you.”

 

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Over Pidge?” 

 

“Look, she’s brilliant, but this whole ‘winning every category’ thing is…”

 

“You can admit you think I’m cooler.”

 

“You can admit you lost the vote.”

 

“Impossible,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Look, there’s gotta be some explanation for this. I campaigned with  _ Allura _ .”

 

“She’s on there.”   
  


“Then I should be too!”

 

“Hey.” Hunk lowered his voice, enough for the sides of Lance’s mouth to twitch. The guy was only ever sneaky if he were about to be  _ really  _ sneaky. Double sneaky. Lance liked to think it cancelled itself out. Hunk would still feel guilty. “There’s, well, you know I don’t like to be a douche.”

 

Lance patted his arm. “Of course, love.”

 

“But there was something...kinda fishy.”

 

“Haggar’s breath?”

 

Hunk frowned. “I’ll only help you if you’re going to be serious, Lance.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Lance smirked. “So what is it?”

 

“The regulars seemed to get voted in: Rolo, Matt, Shiro. Even Professor Coran.”

 

“Classic.”

 

“But.” Hunk’s eyes lowered. “Lance, there was someone else.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Remember that kid from gym...what was his name, the one with the long hair-”

 

“Keith?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au hunk isn't a terrible friend like in canon and Actually is a good buddy to lance so whoop. oh also notice how lance recognises keith from the Basic desciption of his hair. i smell a gay.


	3. Chapter 3

“Keith Kogane can’t be nominated for prom king,” Lance whined through a mouthful of cafeteria chips. They were a little soggy in the middle, but all-in-all, he couldn’t complain. Not with Allura sat next to him. 

 

“Why not, Lonce?” She’d been calling him ‘Lonce’ since freshman year. Hunk had argued that it was due to her English accent. Lance just thought she was mocking him. 

 

“Because...because he has a mullet!”

 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get in,” Pidge said, throwing an apple at Lance’s head from across the table. It hit him on the nose, and a moment later, Lance was preparing to launch it back, when a hand caught his wrist.

 

“I got this Allura,” he said. “Don’t hold me back.”

 

“She isn’t,” a voice replied, and Lance dropped the apple. It was the voice of an upperclassman.  _ The  _ upperclassman. If Hunk were the big cheese, this guy was the big-dick-energy. 

 

Lance leant back in his chair, throwing the dude one of his famous knee-buckling winks. “Hey, Shiro.” .

 

“I thought I told you not to throw food, Mcclain,” Shiro mused, letting go of Lance’s wrist. It was a shame. The guy had nice fingers.

 

“Sorry, Shiro.” Lance batted his eyelashes. “Won’t happen again.”

 

Shiro smiled, and gave Lance a firm pat on the back. “Course it won’t.”

 

Lance watched the man walk away, and when he turned his attention back to the table, everyone was gagging. “Oh, shut up,” he said, launching a chip at Hunk. “You’ve gotta admit the guy’s hot.”   
  


“He is,” Allura said with a small smile.

 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “No, not you,” he said desperately. “ _ You _ don’t have to admit that.”

 

Pidge began to laugh. “Give her a break, Lance. Shiro’s too old for  _ both  _ of you.”

 

Lance and Allura sighed in unison, and then lunch continued as normal. Pidge and Lance bickered, Hunk told Allura about the plans for the next game, and everything was left feeling a  _ little  _ off kilter. 

 

There was one thing Lance still couldn’t understand; why hadn’t he been nominated for prom king? And why had mullet-faced Kogane been instead?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shallies don't interract it's perfectly normal for lance to have a crush on someone older than him. shiro will canonly see lance as a small child. SHALLIES DON'T INTERRACT.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kogane!” Lance pushed the sports hall doors open, and maybe he was amping up the dramatic flair. Or maybe he was just a bisexual on a rampage. “I know you’re in here, mullet head!”

 

“Mcclain.”

 

Lance scanned the room, eyes falling on the far left corner. There was a dummy strung to the ceiling, one arm missing. Kogane was stood next to it with a sword in his hand. A  _ sword _ . 

 

“What the everloving fuck buckets are you doing?” Lance demanded, marching up to the boy. 

 

Kogane frowned, gesturing to the dummy. “Practice,” he said, as if it were obvious. And okay, yes, it was obvious he was doing  _ something  _ like that. But practice for  _ what _ ?

 

“I honestly don’t care,” Lance said, you know, like a liar, and put his hands on his hips just to sell it.  “All I want from you is an explanation.”

 

Kogane blinked. “A what now?”

 

Lance jabbed a finger into Kogane’s chest. “Why did you meddle with the prom polls?”

 

“I-I didn’t-”

 

“You took my name out and replaced it with yours!” Lance cried. “Why?”

 

“Mcclain-”

 

“You know what, Kogane? Fuck you. I don’t know what your plan was, but you’ve fucked me  _ right  _ over. I had plans for this prom-”

 

“Well so did I!” 

 

Lance paused. He wasn’t used to the mullet-haired rat answering back to him.  _ Him _ . Lance Mcclain. Popular boy.  _ Something  _ in this school. 

 

“I planned on staying the fuck away from  _ you _ ,” Kogane spat. 

 

It was then that Lance remembered the boy had a sword in his hand. He took a step backwards. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re an asshole, Mcclain,” Kogane said. “The school jerk. The kind of guy that people in the prom committee make fun of. You know, they call you Mcclain the Pain?”

 

Lance bared his teeth. “Shut up.”

 

“And they’re right,” Kogane continued. “They’re all right. You’re not a ‘cool guy’, Mcclain. You’re a deadbeat wannabe. And one day, you’ll be nobody-”

 

Lance wasn’t sure where he’d grabbed the hockey stick from; it was a gym, who knew, but now he was battling in stick-to-sword combat with his  _ mortal enemy _ , who he had dubbed so about three seconds prior.

 

He was just about to win, you know, from his fetal position on the ground, Kogane’s sword poised at his neck, when the gym doors opened. 

 

“Holy crackers, what are you two doing?”

 

And of course it was Shiro’s voice. Upperclassman Shiro-the-dreamboat. Lance asked himself, honestly, if this day could get any worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where did keith get a sword from? literally no one knows.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re both joining the prom committee.”

 

Yep, it could get worse. 

 

“But...Principal,” Lance pleaded, making use of his baby-doll eyes. “He tried to kill me.”

 

Kogane snorted from the chair beside him. “Thought you were winning.”   
  


“I  _ was _ .” Lance exhaled. “But we can’t...we can’t work together. Not on this, not on anything.”

 

“You seem pretty good at fencing as a team,” Principal Alfor noted. “I’m sure being co-leaders of prom planning won’t be too much of a hassle.”   
  


Too much of a hassle? The old man had lost his baloney pudding. If Lance didn’t end up dead, he’d sure be one aggravated guy by prom. And there was still the issue of the ballots; if Lance didn’t get that king/queen dance with Allura…

 

“I bet this was Shiro’s idea,” Kogane grumbled. 

 

“It doesn’t matter who’s idea it was,” Principal Alfor said. “I’m ordering it. Now off you go, you’ve got planning to do. 

 

As the two of them shuffled out of Alfor’s office, Lance turned to Kogane. “Look, just because we’re working together, doesn’t mean that we’re about to become friends.”   
  


Keith smiled faintly. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

And Lance was left walking to chemistry with a bitter taste on his tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said these chapters were short fjdjewojdoef


	6. Chapter 6

The first prom committee meeting was...interesting. There was Lance, his friend Pidge from the year below who for some reason  _ chose  _ to participate in the planning, a girl with long blue hair and a smile cute enough for lance to flash her a grin, some random kid with lime-green contacts and...Kogane. 

 

Keith father-dashing, sister-swapping, mother _ fucking _ Kogane. 

 

“We’ve been struggling with themes,” the cute girl began, passing sheets of lined paper around the table. Some of them were blank, some of them had scribbles on that resembled  _ underwater? overdone.  _

 

“I still think robots versus aliens is pretty sick,” Pidge said, pulling out a Power Rangers pencil case. “Lots of toxic goo everywhere, bright orange skeletons-”

 

“Pidgeon,” Lance interrupted. “As much as I loathe being here, seeing as I have no choice, I will use every ounce of my power to make this prominic  _ spectacular _ !”

 

“I will let you say  _ one thing _ .” Pidge leant across the table, eyes focused on Lance like the creepy little psychopath she was. “If you promise to  _ never  _ call it prominic again.” 

 

“Okay sand-Pidge,” Lance said with a wink. “Prom-ise.”

 

Pidge groaned. “What’s your idea?”

 

Lance brought his hands across his face in a jangly little array to get the crowds going. He was nothing if not a showman. “Space, my love. Outer space.”

 

“Well, it’s not exactly going to be inner space is it?” Kogane grumbled, and of course the first thing he’d said the entire meeting was going to be a criticism of Lance’s sharp-as-sharks intellectual wit. 

 

“You know what, Kogane?” Lance said. “It is. This year’s prom theme...is going to be ‘Inner Space’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is petty. the theme is going to be inner space. how? neither lance nor i know, darlings


	7. Chapter 7

Lance had no idea what inner space meant. Actually, he did. It meant a great ‘fuck you’ to Keith “asshat” Kogane. Speaking of which: the very asshat was sat across from him in the cafeteria. 

 

“Why are you staring, Mcclain?” Keith asked without looking up from his book. 

 

Lance didn’t answer, and instead reached across the table, grabbing the book out from under Keith’s nose. He flipped through the first few pages and then realised they were backwards. He looked up. “You’re reading manga?”

 

“Don’t even start, Mcclain.”

 

“No, I just thought…” Lance could feel Keith frowning at him. “Nevermind.”

 

“Have you started planning what the fuck you’re going to do with this prom theme?” Keith’s voice was strange. It took Lance a moment to realise he was mocking him.

 

“Actually, Kogane, I  _ do _ .” Lance did not. “Message the group chat, I’m going to need all hands on deck for this little venture.”

 

“Do it yourself.” And Keith was back to his obnoxious self, but Lance couldn’t help notice the boy’s smile. Or maybe it was a smirk. 

 

Lance pulled out his phone which of course Keith scoffed at, because Lancey Mcclain ain’t no basic bitch, and  _ of course _ his phone case was studded with pink rhinestones. “Jealous, Kogane?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and pulled up the prom committee group chat. The gc name was rather unappealing, so he took it upon himself to change that. 

 

_ Lance Mcclain has changed the group name to: Thots and Keith _

 

_ Lance Mcclain has changed his name to: Sex Captain _

 

_ Keith Kogane: really lance?  _

 

_ Sex Captain: Of course. Right thotties and Keith, I have a mission for you. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: this is about the stupid fuckin inner space thing, btw _

 

_ Sex Captain has changed Keith Kogane’s name to Flying Fuck  _

 

_ Flying Fuck: LANCE _

 

_ Sex Captain: What? You could give one. _

 

_ Flying Fuck has changed his name to flying fuck _

 

_ Sex Captain: Edgy.  _

 

_ Pidge Holt is typing … _

 

_ Pidge Holt: wTF is gOing onnNNNnnn fnaiodnasfkjba _

 

_ Sex Captain has changed Pidge Holt’s name to Circling Around the Pidgeon _

 

_ flying fuck: nice cave town reference ffff _

 

_ Sex Captain: YOU LISTEN TO CAVETOWN???? FHIOWEQHFNLANSWLKNW212121!!!! _

 

_ flying fuck is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain: KEITH???!!! _

 

_ flying fuck is typing … _

 

_ flying fuck: ya _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: FSIUAHGOIFHPOIAFH _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: so what’s this Plan lOnnnnCe _

 

_ Sex Captain: fffff Don’t. Call. Me. Lonce. _

 

_ flying fuck: whym _

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: cause allUUUrA caLLs him LonCeee _

 

_ flying fuck: oh yeah. Her _

 

_ Sex Captain: DON’T SAY IT LIKE THAT. DON’T YOU THINK SHE’S A GODDESS??? _

 

_ flying fuck: ah not really mine type _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: fair _

 

_ Sex Captain: NOT FAIR! _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: lonce hes gay _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain: So my plan is: Ikea. _

 

_ flying fuck: gr8 i love meatballs _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: keef you just like bAllS _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ flying fuck: truth _

 

_ Sex Captain: So anyway, Pidge, can you let the losers that aren’t answering in this chat know? I’m thinking tomorrow after school? _

 

_ flying fuck: how bout today _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ Sex Captain: Uh, I don’t think Pidge will have time to tell the others… _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: i wiLL _

 

_ Sex Captain is typing … _

 

_ flying fuck: lonce? _

 

Lance’s grip tightened on his phone. Keith wasn’t playing fair, calling him Lonce was like...was like calling him baby, or daddy, or…

 

Sex Captain: Sure. :)

 

And there was also the fact that Keith was  _ gay _ . How had he not picked up on that, the boy had a mullet for chicken-dinner’s sake. But now they were going to Ikea. Together. Today. At least they had the rest of the team to diffuse, at least Pidge would be there to fill any sort of feeling brewing in Lance’s pan-

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance looked up. Keith’s head was tilted to one side. “Uh...yeah?”

 

“You’ve been staring at your crotch for the last five minutes. Intensely. You aight?”

 

_ Fuck _ . “Yeah, I’m alright.” He was not. 

 

“So I’ll see you later?” Keith stood up, pushing his manga into a backpack. A _ backpack _ . Lance really was clueless. “Meet by the barriers?”

 

“Sure thing!” Sure thing?!

 

Keith furrowed his brows. “Okay, well…”

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

Lance’s phone buzzed.

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: the others are coming. meet you crazy kids at ikea, yea _

 

Lance began to type furiously with his thumbs.

 

_ Sex Captain: Uhhh, but aren’t we all meeting up at school? _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: nah, i’m in last peridod science with ‘em so like, like it carries on half an hour longer you might as well make your way yanno _

 

_ flying fuck: peridod _

 

_ Circling Around the Pidgeon: peridod idd _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm back gnsdpfndsifnsd and i hath decided to add a lil texting element cause whym tf not. anywhaym, enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

People flocked to the gates after school: the jocks exchanging varsity jackets and smacking cheerleaders on the asses as they passed, the kids that sold weed to said jocks, the lanky couples that thought no one noticed when they put their hands down each other’s pants, and the groups of actually normal people alike. 

 

So Lance wasn’t exactly exposed when he was waiting by a girl with lots of earrings and big boobs at the end of school, but there was still something unnerving him. Maybe it was the fact that he was waiting for his  _ mortal enemy  _ Keith “mcmullet” Kogane. 

 

After ten minutes of tapping his foot against the gate, Lance decided to go searching for Kogane himself. The boy wasn’t hard to find, he had the most ridiculous hair in the whole school, but where he was stood surprised Lance.

 

Keith-manga-reading-sword-fighting-prom-stealing-Kogane was hanging out with the jocks. 

 

Lane approached cautiously, and then took to a damn strut when he saw the one and only football captain,  _ the  _ upperclassman, Lance’s ridiculous little school boy crush, Takashi Shirogane. “Shiro,” Lance called, and the  _ beautiful  _ man waved him over. 

 

“Lance, not getting into any more trouble are you?”

 

Lance couldn’t  _ believe _ he was batting his eyelashes. Actually, yes he could. “Course not, Shiro.”

 

Keith just rolled his eyes, and Lance bet the boy was jealous. Lance was hot, Shiro was hot, hot and hot, as many a gentleman knew, could make a fucking infern-

 

“I heard you two are heading off to Ikea for prom decorations.” Shiro smiled and Lance’s knees began to melt. Keith was still frowning. “I’m glad you’re taking this seriously, Lance. You too, squirt.”

 

Lance nearly choked. 

 

“A-anyway,” Keith stuttered. “Mcclain and I had better be getting on. Bye shiro.”

 

Shiro pinched Keith’s cheeks. Lance nearly choked again. 

 

“Bye Adam.” Keith waved to a guy next to Shiro who was possibly wearing glasses in  _ the most  _ sexy way possible. 

 

Adam shot Keith finger guns. Lance died. 

 

As Keith was dragging Lance towards the school gate by the sleeve of his jacket, Lance couldn’t help poke the bear a little. “Shiro calls you squirt.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Takashi Shirogane, hottest man alive, calls  _ you  _ squirt!”

 

“Ugh.” Keith shuddered. “Please don’t call my brother hot.”

 

“Your  _ what?! _ ”

 

“Besides,” Keith continued. “He’s too old for you.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

“ _ And  _ he’s got a boyfriend.” Keith pulled Lance to a stop in the student car park. “Adam.”

 

“Hot glasses guy!” Lance thought this day couldn’t get any more ridiculous. “It’s a shame dudes can’t make babies cause their kids would be  _ gods. _ ”

 

“ _ Please _ stop.”

 

“So...where’s your car?” Lance looked around the courtyard; most of the spaces were empty by now, and only a pink beetle, a lamborghini with the number plate  _ Kashi _ , and a beat up jeep remained. Lance placed his bets on the jeep. 

 

“Over there,” Keith said, pointing to a further section of the car park that held racks of sticker-covered push bikes and a couple light-up scooter. And a motorbike. “The big one.”

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“Yep, you got me, mine’s the barbie car,” Keith deadpanned. 

 

“Keeeeeith.”

 

“You don’t wanna take the bike?” Keith crossed his arms. “Fine, we’ll catch the bus.” 

 

“Fine by me,” Lance lied, because his house was a five minute walk down the road and any time he went into town it was with Allura in her beetle. 

 

“The stop’s just down the road.”

 

“Race you there?”

 

Keith looked like he was going to scorn Lance for being childish for a moment, but then suddenly took off at full speed cackling. 

 

“Oh, you play dirty, Kogane.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so happy about adashi that i had to put it in. also lance is a bi distaster with a crush on every attractive person fjdkdkdk


	9. Chapter 9

Lance’s first move was to head to the back of the bus, but Keith just grabbed his collar and dragged him to the stairs. Turned out that some busses had whole other secret  _ levels _ , and a whole new back row to choose from without the danger of that creepy old dude from down the street falling asleep on your shoulder. When he made to go for the back again, just like before, Keith stopped him. 

 

“We sit at the front, moron,” Kogane said.

 

“Oh, that’s so lame,” Lance said. “The front is for loser-nerds. The back is for cool kids.” Lance indicated to himself, although he was sure Keith was aware of Lance’s social status without his self-pointed finger guns. 

 

“It like a whole other world in the top front of a bus, though,” Keith said quietly. “It’s like you’re in a glass cube...or a bubble...and no one else can touch you and it’s just you and the green trees and uh…” Keith looked at Lance quickly and then lowered his eyes. “The person sat next to you.”

 

Lance sighed loudly. “F _ iiiii _ ne, but you owe me an ice-cream once we get into town.”

 

The smile Keith gave him looked surprised. “Deal.”

 

Had you asked Lance before the bus turned up his opinion on the journey, he probably would have groaned and complained that busses were stinky and journeys without Allura and her playlist were boring and that Keith Kogane could barely pass as company. Asking him now? Well, now Keith had pulled his phone out and offered Lance an earbud. Lance was surprised to hear that it was playing Cavetown.

 

“Wait, you remembered,” Lance said softly. Part of him didn’t want Keith to hear. Thankfully, the gods, e.g Shiro and Allura, abided to him that day, as Keith was too preoccupied mouthing the words of Lemon Boy to notice Lance had even spoken. 

 

Keith had his legs crossed up on the chair, so Lance pulled his knees up, and he found that Keith had been right: huddled into the chair, face pressed against the glass, he felt a little giddy in the front of the bus. Almost as if he were flying. The song changed to something Lance hadn’t heard before, and he shifted in his seat.

 

“Wait, no, you’ll like this one,” Keith said, pressing his hand atop of Lance’s. “Listen to...there.”

 

Lance barely listened. Keith smelt kind of nice this close, like the fancy perfumes they sell in hotels. It didn’t smell like dirty bus anymore. Lance exhaled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my indirect way of saying listen to cave town fjeosfjsdnflk also lance is feeling hgknrglknsdlkn diffffffferent towards mr mullet


	10. Chapter 10

Lance was still bristling when they got off the bus at Ikea. His hand, the one that Keith had touched, was firmly shoved in his jacket pocket. 

 

“Pidge said she’d meet us here,” Keith said, eyes wandering around the car park. “Where is everyone?”

 

Lance pulled out his phone, about to write a strongly worded message to his small gremlin friend, when one of his group chats buzzed. 

 

_ We Three Twinks  _

 

_ not a lady gaga: have fun ;) _

 

_ Beylonce: PIDGE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!??! _

 

_ not a lady gaga: ;););););););););) _

 

_ RiHUNKa is typing … _

 

_ RiHUNKa: Lmao  _

 

_ Beylonce: NOT LMAO HUNK. NEVER LMAO. PIDGEEEEON WHERE IS EVERYONE??? _

 

_ not a lady gaga: ;););););););) _

 

_ Beylonce: Uhhh, fuck you. _

 

_ not a lady gaga: ;);););););););););) _

 

“Is that Pidge?” Keith asked, nodding to Lance’s phone. 

 

“Unfortunately she’s not coming,” Lance said. “And neither is the rest of the committee.”

 

“So like…” Keith flapped his arms around a little. “So it’s just the two of us?”

 

“So it seems.” Lance decided to bow, legs long and bent, arms sweeping. He gestured to the entrance. “M’lady.”

 

Keith smacked Lance’s shoulder playfully. “Pff, shut up, let’s just go inside.” 

 

They took the escalator to the top floor and, on the way, Lance proposed his plan. “So I say that we appropriate the roles of middle-aged wine mum.”

 

“Can I be Karen?”

 

Lance clutched his chest. “Of course you can be Karen. And I shall be Brenda. And why are we shopping in this fine establishment?”

 

Keith put a hand on his hip. “Nathaniel’s birthday party of course!”

 

“Yes, of course, Nathaniel. My son.”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Karen-Keith gasped. “Nathaniel is  _ my  _ son.”

 

Brenda-Lance spun around to face the other mother from Nathaniel’s school. “Just because you gave birth to him does  _ not  _ make him your son!”

 

“I never wanted to give him up for adoption,” Karen-Keith cried. “I loved Nathaniel. I  _ love  _ Nathaniel!”

 

Lance decided to test the field a little. Keith was gay and fun to tease, and Lance was a boy. An attractive boy. And a modest one, pff. He pointed a finger at Karen-Keith, and then let it slide down his front, all the way to around where his bellybutton would be under all those black clothes. “I’ve never met anyone else who loves Nathaniel as much as I do,” he purred. 

 

Keith, actual Keith, falling completely out of character, coughed and smiled a little then blushed. “Uh...Lan- Brenda, should we…?”

 

“Continue to shopping?” Brenda-Lance said with a wink. “Of course my love.”

 

On the way through the storage containers, Keith spoke again. “So they’re lesbians. Karen and Brenda.”

 

Lance pulled out a large silver box that he thought would look pretty snazzy parading as some sort of space-gear-tech stuff. “One of them could be bi.”

 

“Sure,” Keith said, running a finger across the box in Lance’s hands. “What you thinking, Sex Captain?”

 

If Lance had had a mouth full of milkshake, he would have spat it all over Keith. If Lance had had a mouth full of milkshake, he’d be a lot more chill right now. He should get a milkshake soon. 

 

Lance turned the box over in his hands. “Uh, we’re making an atmosphere right?”

 

Keith crossed his arms. “Right.”

 

“So we want space-gear-tech stuff.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, see,” Lance said. “Imagine the room is completely black. Fairy lights hang from the walls and ceiling: stars. In the corners of the room are structures made from boxes like this; some are purely decorative and covered in levers and buttons, some are little caves for drink stations and the ballot box. And...and the stage is, I haven’t figured out what to use for this yet, but the stage is decorated like a giant moon!”

 

Keith was silent for a minute, and then he quirked his head to one side. “You’re smarter than you seem, Mcclain.”

 

Lance had to laugh at that. “Keith, I’m going to uni to study astrophysics, of course I’m smart.”

 

His eyebrows shot up. “Wait, really?”

 

Lance, for some ungodly and unknown reason, because this was the time he should have being throwing such information in Kogane’s face, suddenly felt a little self conscious. “Yeah?”

 

“ _ Dude _ .”

 

Lance scratched behind his ear. “W-what?”

 

“You know what, Brenda?”

 

Lance smirked. “What, Karen?”

 

“I feel like our walking pace is completely unproductive here, there is so much to be bought.”

 

“That is true Karen,” Brenda-Lance said. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Five minutes later they were racing around the top floor in a shopping trolley. Well, Lance was in the trolley, Keith was pushing it. Seemed all that time hanging out with his godly jock brother paid off. 

 

“Grab the fairy lights,” Keith called as the trolled sailed passed them. Lance managed to grab a jumbo box of wire ones. 

 

“Got them,” he called back to Keith, cradling the large box in his lap. 

 

“Silver foil coming up, d'you want some?!”

 

“Fuck yeah, Karen!”

 

“Then get ready for it, Brenda!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things start to get a little more heated in this chapter heh heh heh also lance is Smort


	11. Chapter 11

“Have we got everything?” Keith asked, leaning against the trolley packed with a bunch of miscellaneous crap that any onlookers would be confused to the relevance of. 

 

“Pretty much,” Lance said, but his voice was small and notes of disappointment crept in; if this was all they needed, then his day with Keith was over. “Wait...maybe not.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not?”

 

“I mean, yes this is all we need for the decorations, but maybe…” Lance broke into a smile. “Maybe we’re not done here.”

 

Ten minutes later and three floors down, Lance was sat in a fort made of pillows. Well, the interior walls were made of pillows, but the structure was held by storage boxes with a colourful blanket or two thrown over them. Inside his fort, he’d made the most of what Ikea really was, and furnished it with house plants and fairy lights and an abstract picture of Elvis Presley just because he could.

 

Keith’s fort was a little more...plain. He was sat in an armchair with two umbrellas balanced against it to form a peak, with a white bed sheet thrown over the top. Lance shook his head. 

 

“Are you ready for battle, comrade?” he declared.

 

“You’re no comrade of mine!”

 

“Then ready yourself, villain,” Lance cried. “For the wrath of Jon bon Holy will rain across your land until your great, great grandchildren have withered to the bone!”

 

Keith cocked his head to the side. “Jon bon Holy?”

 

Lance raised his nose. “Yes.”

 

Keith shook his head. “You’re cute.”

 

“And you’re about to die, villain!” Lance grabbed a pillow from under his legs and charged at Keith with pillow in hand. He landed on Keith’s sorry excuse for a fort and began mercilessly whacking him with the pillow. 

 

“Lance, this is unfair,” Keith said. “I don’t have a pillow to fight back with.”

 

“Should’ve thought about that when you made this crappy fort!”

 

Keith gasped. “You take that back.”

 

“But it is crappy,” Lance said, sitting back on his heels. 

 

“So are you.”

 

Now it was Lance’s turn to gasp. “You take that back!”

 

Keith pursed his lips. “No.”

 

Without a second to think, Lance lunged at Keith’s crappy fort, knocking the sheet and the umbrellas down, and knocking Keith from his throne. Lance had landed himself quite nicely on top of Keith, nose to nose. 

 

What a fuckwit he was. 

 

Keith’s eyes got wide, and then he was licking his lips and Lance’s brain roared into overdrive. 

 

“You said you’d buy me ice cream,” Lance spat out. 

 

“I did,” Keith said slowly. “D’you know a place?”

 

“There’s one on the next street.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Lance had no flip-dallionling idea why neither of them were moving. Eventually, Lance had to end this madness, and did what was essentially a push up on Keith’s crotch. One he was standing again, he quickly began to put the items of his fort back in their displays. He managed to avoid Keith’s eyes for a good ten minutes before they had to pay.

 

Thankfully, Keith wasn’t as much of a loser as him (wow, Lance never thought he’d be saying that) and instead of stumbling over words like an awkward...well, Lance, he handed him an earbud as they walked out of Ikea, both carrying elephant sized shopping bags. 

 

The song was another Cavetown one, he supposed Keith liked to play it safe, or maybe he really liked Cavetown as much as Lance did. 

 

The lyrics bubbled around Lance’s ears as him and Keith slowly walked in sync to the ice cream parlour.

 

_ Circling around the kitchen  _

 

_ Why has nothing changed _

 

_ Feed cucumber sandwich to a pigeon  _

 

_ Chipping nail varnish on guitar strings  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey did you notice it’s the same song as the one they fiiiirst mentioned back in the gc. mayhaps that was deliberate of keith...mayyyhaps he’s a how do you say HOPELESS ROMANTIC


	12. Chapter 12

Lance ordered bubblegum ice cream, Keith got vanilla. 

 

“You know that’s really boring of you,” Lance said, pulling a gummy bear from the top of his ice cream and popping it into his mouth. “Waniwa iswant echagtly an wegzotic fwaver.”

 

“Lance, finish chewing, then speak.”

 

Lance swallowed. “I’m just saying, you’re kinda basic Keith Kogane.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well would a basic person...steal a car?”

 

Lance licked ice cream from his lip slowly. “I suppose they would not.”

 

Keith pushed one of the Ikea bags onto his elbow and grabbed Lance’s hand, still holding his boring ice cream in the other. 

 

Lance was left to pick up the other bag, and in doing so, juggled his ice cream and Keith’s hand and ended up dropping one. 

 

It was the ice cream, he dropped the ice cream. It seemed Lance had lost all sense of  _ priorities _ . 

 

Keith looked at Lance for a moment and then held out his own ice cream. “Here,” he said. “We can share.”

 

After a moment of debating whether he was really comfortable with this display of second-hand kissing, Lance leant forwards and took a bite of the ice cream. “Mm.”

 

“Oh, not so bad is it?” Keith smirked. “Not so basic anymore?”

 

“Shut up, Karen, and break into this goddamn car before I push the ice cream into your nose.”

 

Keith worked quickly; he left Lance to hold the ice cream with the bags around his feet, and pulled a ruler from the pocket of his leather jacket. 

 

“Wait, why in holy guacamole are you carrying a ruler around?” Lance asked.

 

“To measure my dick.”

 

Lance snorted but decided to play along. “Surely once is enough, it’s not like much is gonna change at this age.”

 

Keith slotted the ruler into the space next to the car window and began to jiggle it. “To measure your dick.”

 

Lance almost dropped the second ice cream he’d been given that day. “You could just ask.”

 

Keith didn’t respond. A moment later he was muttering “Aha,” as the car clicked. He pulled on the door handle and the fucker opened. Keith Kogane, carjacker. Lance almost swooned. 

 

They both stumbled into the car and threw the bags into the back seat. And then it was just Lance, Keith and an ice cream between them. 

 

Lance was holding it, and went to take a bite at the same time Keith did. Their hands overlapped for a moment, their noses almost touching. 

 

“Uh, where do you wanna go?” Keith asked, eyes flickering downwards. Where? To Lance’s lips?  _ Surely  _ not.

 

“Just...drive,” Lance said, swallowing. 

 

The car was one of those that the kids who wore Gucci to school probably drove, paid for by their daddy’s bank account. Lance pressed a button and his window rolled down, the wind playing softly with his hair. 

 

He looked over at Keith, who’s grip was frightening tight on the wheel, and decided for some maddening reason to rest a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Keith flinched at his touch at first, but then a smile played with the corners of his mouth. “Eat your damn ice cream,” he said.

 

“I thought it was yours.”

 

“Congratulations, a gift from Keith Kogane.”

 

“I’m swooning.”

 

Keith smiled more deeply. “You should be, pretty boy.”

 

Lance sat back in his seat and let his eyes wander to the pictures whipping past the window. All the colours were blurring together, like old paints on a palette. 

 

_ Melt all your art and drink the paint _

 

His mind played with the words for a moment before he realised where they were from. A Cavetown song. The one Keith had played on the way to the ice cream parlour, and, coincidentally, the first song they’d both mentioned in the group chat. 

 

Lance brought the ice cream to his lips. It didn’t taste so plain anymore, it tasted like Keith. Lance let his eyelids close slowly. Everything now, the air on his tongue, the smell of pillows, music through one earbud, tasted like Keith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith stole a car fjdksksks r e f e r e n c e s (to a season that hasn’t happened yet oOf) and wow this romance is developing quickly they’re about to get together right what could possibly go wrong ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	13. Chapter 13

“This was a bad idea,” Shiro said, leaning against the desk, wearing a look that was far too disappointed for a over-compensated student running detention. “I thought working together would help you guys stay out of trouble, but...I’ve got to pull the plug on this.”

 

“But Shiro,” Lance said. “All the plans were coming together, we...we had all the decorations sorted, we worked as a  _ team _ -”

 

“You crashed a stranger’s car into the maths room!”

 

“That’s cause it was Iverson’s room,” Keith muttered. 

 

“I don’t care, Keith,” Shiro said. “This is serious, you realise? God, if I hadn’t interfered, Principal Alfor would had you  _ both  _ expelled. And Keith...you could be facing criminal charges.”

 

“What?!” Lance and Keith exclaimed in unison. 

 

“Luckily the owner of the car you stole has come forwards,” Shiro said, pacing the front of the classroom. “And he will  _ not  _ be pressing charges.”

 

Lance exhaled. “Well who is the guy, can we thank him?”

 

“You can apologise,” Shiro said firmly. “His name is Lotor, he’s in your year.” 

 

Lance groaned. He knew that name all too well. Slimy Lotor had been trying to get his greasy, white-boy hands on Allura ever since they’d been freshman. He’d driven a car paid for by his greasy, white-boy father and worn sandals over socks because they were “both gucci”, and he pissed Lance off more than Keith ever had. 

 

“Do we have to apologise, Shiro,” Lance asked, flashing his upperclassman the best smile he had, the one he’d won Allura over with. Well, the one he was  _ still  _ winning Allura over with. 

 

Shiro crossed his arms. “Yes.”

 

“But I  _ really _ don’t like this guy.”

 

“Well you really didn’t like Keith,” Shiro said. “And look at you now.”

 

Lance pouted. “I  _ still  _ don’t like Keith, but I’d rather like out a creepy teenager’s online fantasy of an mpreg fic with him than apologise to twat-face Lotor!”

 

“That really won’t be necessary,” Shiro said, throwing a small smile to his brother. “What about you, squirt? You going to cause a fuss?”

 

“No,” Keith said, his voice sharper than usual. 

 

Shiro sighed, putting on a too-bright smile. “Then I guess we’re done here. You’re free to go.” 

 

Lance tried to bump shoulders with Keith on the way out as a sign of  _ phew, glad that’s over _ , but Keith just shoved him off and kept walking down the corridor, hands shoved in his pockets. 

 

“Woah, man, you okay?” Lance asked, but Keith didn’t answer, and Lance was left, stood by the lockers, wondering why the boy he’d shared an ice cream with was suddenly acting like they’d never spoken. 

 

At lunch, he was still obsessing over what he could have possibly done wrong. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Allura frowning at him. 

 

_ “ _ Are you alright, Lonce?” she asked, petting his shoulder. “Normally you could talk enough for a record in the guiness book of whatever it’s called.”

 

“Yeah, Lance,” Hunk said. “You’re being kinda quiet buddy, everything okay?”

 

“Not really,” Lance said, popping a chip in his mouth and chewing mind-numbingly slowly. That was kinda the point, though. Mind-numbing. 

 

“Hey,” Allura said, sliding her hand down his arm until her fingers sat on top of his. “If this is about the prom nominations-”

 

“It’s not. I didn’t get in. It’s fine.”

 

“No, but Lance, me and Hunk have been looking into it.” Allura inhaled. “You were right...Keith...he didn’t have a single vote, you had more than the rest of the contestants combined. Someone rigged the system, snuck his name onto the finalist sheet and took yours off.”

 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? D’you know who…”

 

“There’s not really a way to trace it,” she said. “But seeing as your initial theory was correct, well Hunk said...well we don’t have any reason not to believe you.”

 

“Be...believe me?”

 

“About Keith,” Hunk said. “You...you thought he did it, right? You think he rigged it?”

 

Lance sat back in his chair.  _ Yes. No. I don’t know.  _ But the way Keith had been acting earlier...and he hung out with the jocks, so there was a motive, a reason, why he might want to gain popularity. Maybe he wasn’t fitting in with them. Maybe they all saw him as Takashi Shirogane’s nerdy younger brother. Lance looked at Allura, and then at Hunk. “Yeah, uh yes...yeah I think he did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwajajajahajhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahajajahahhaahhahahahahahahajajahahajahahhahahahahahahahahahajahahahah


	14. Chapter 14

Lance was staring at the back of Hunks head, trying to squint until the colour of his hair faded closer to black, closer to Keith’s, when the classroom door slammed open. 

 

“Master Kogane?” Professor Coran said, scratching his moustache. “Uh...are you alright, my boy.”

 

“You,” Keith hissed, pointing a finger at Lance. “You fucking told them, didn’t you?”

 

Lance looked around the classroom. Everyone’s eyes were on him. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Prom! The ballots! You told fucking Principal Alfor that I tampered with them, and now he’s told Shiro and Shiro told my mum and…” Keith raked his fingers through his hair. “Remember when I called you the school jerk? An asshole? After Ikea and the car I...I thought I took it back. But I was wrong. You used me to get back into those  _ fucking  _ polls  _ just  _ so you could weasel your way into the life of some girl who  _ clearly  _ doesn’t want you!”

 

“Fuck off, Kogane!”

 

“You’re pathetic, Lance Mcclain. Allura with never love you! And neither will I!”

 

Lance’s hands, which previously been scrunched into fists, now began to unfold. “You what?”

 

“Nothing,” Keith muttered. “I just meant you’re a jerk. So stay the fuck away from me, yeah?”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“Goodbye Lance.”

 

Keith slammed the door.

 

“Bye Karen.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh sorry fjdkdkdkdk lance has really fucked it up now fjdkdkd but what dya think? dyou think keiths right or that this is all just a huge misunderstanding??? ;)))


	15. Chapter 15

_ We Three Twinks  _

 

_ Beylonce: So...I messed up. _

 

_ not a lady ga ga: congratulations what’s new  _

 

_ RiHUNKa: PIDGE be nice!!!!1!1!1!1 What’s wrong, bud?? _

 

_ Beylonce: Keith. _

 

_ RiHUNKa: Is that guy on your back again _

 

_ not a lady ga ga: no lance has a crush on him FGSHSJSKALAK  _

 

_ Beylonce: I DO NOT. But we were kinda friends, idk. _

 

_ RiHUNKa: I thought he rigged the ballot tho _

 

_ Beylonce: Yeah see thing is, I don’t think he did… _

 

_ RiHUNKa is typing … _

 

_ RiHUNKa: Ah _

 

_ Beylonce: Ah indeed, big guy.  _

 

_ RiHUNKa: xxxxx _

 

_ not a lady ga ga: - xxxxx _

 

_ RiHUNKa: PIDGE _

 

_ Beylonce: I’ve gotta go lads, I need to make this right. _

 

_ RiHUNKa: Good luck _

 

_ not a lady ga ga: don’t screw it up this time, punk _

 

Lance’s plan was simple and, in all honesty, not entirely his. He’d been feeling a little hopeless recently and decided to rewatch his favourite teen rom-coms: She’s the Man, John Tucker Must Die, The Duff, etc. John Tucker didn’t really apply, and Lance didn’t see how Twelfth-Nighting Keith would help, but when it came to The Duff...he might’ve just been onto something. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance jogged after the upperclassman. “Hi, Shiro, hey.”   
  


Shiro nodded to him. “Lance.”   
  


“How good is Keith at maths?”

 

Shiro frowned. “Uh…”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Lance said. Keith had driven Lotor’s car into the  _ maths  _ classroom, and he was sure Iverson’s choppy goatee wasn’t the only reason. Keith hated the man, which was rational, but Lance also didn’t doubt the reason was mixed. Iverson was an asshole, Keith was bad at maths, Keith was bad at maths because Iverson was an asshole. Lance, no matter what Pidge  _ or Keith  _ said, was not. “What d’you think about him having a private tutor.”   
  


“The school doesn’t have the funds,” Shiro said, sighing. “And neither does our mum. It’s a nice thought Lance, really it is, and if there were any way…”

 

“But what if there was a way?” Lance began to smirk. “If there was a way to get a skilled maths tutor...for free?” Lance was now dramatically pointing at himself.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You...you’re good at maths?”   
  


“Science and maths pretty much go hand in hand.” Lance shrugged. “I have to take statistics combined with physics. I’d be happy to help tutor him.”

 

Shiro clapped his hands together. “Lance, that’s so great, that’s…” Shiro narrowed his eyes. “What do you get out of this?”

 

“Prom,” Lance said. “If I tutor him, me and Keith get to plan prom again.”

 

Shiro stuck out his hand. When Lance went to shake it, Shiro pulled it back a bit. “ _ If _ Keith passes maths, you get to plan prom.”

 

“And neither of us have to apologise to Lotor.”

 

Shiro groaned. “Fine,” he said, shaking Lance’s hand. “You, my friend, have got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo hoo hoo lancey lance has a plan (also if you've got any suggestions for little things you want to happen, leave a comment and i'll see what i can do ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )


	16. Chapter 16

_ Keith Kogane and Lance Mcclain _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Keith. _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: KEEEITH! _

 

_ Keith Kogane is typing ... _

_ Keith Kogane: fuck  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: ??? Okay _

 

_ Keith Kogane: off _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: ffff No. But anyway, I fixed everything. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: o yea _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Oh yeah, baby. Sex Captain saved the day, well, kinda, there’s still a part that’s down to you. _

 

_ Keith Kogane is typing … _

 

_ Keith Kogane: what part of our last interaction made you Possibly think that i’d want to help you  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Help US, Keith. You didn’t give me time to say goodbye in the way that I wanted to. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: oh god  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: So honey close your eyes and stay like you’re supposed to do. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: still not forgiving you  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: KEITH I’M SORRY OKAY I JUST THOUGHT… _

 

_ Keith Kogane: what _

 

_ Lance Mcclain is typing … _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Okay but this is kinda embarrassing.  _

 

_ Keith Kogane: lAnce  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: I thought that you had to be using me, using the ballot, as a way to...idk...gain popularity? I DON'T KNOW that sounds bad. _

 

_ Keith Kogane is typing … _

 

_ Keith Kogane: lance why would you think that  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Uhhh Keith I...I DIDN'T THINK THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER REASON FOR YOU TO HANG OUT WITH ME! _

 

_ Keith Kogane: because i wanted to  _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Yeah that didn’t seem likely. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: why _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: No one ever really...WANTS to hang out with me… _

 

_ Keith Kogane: fjdkdkdkdn LANCE YOU'RE SO CUTE _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: FJDKDKSKSKS staaaahp _

 

_ Lance Mcclain is typing … _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: So...you’re gonna work with me. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: what’s your plan _

 

_ Lance Mcclain: Oooo you’re gonna like it. Actually...you might not, idk… _

 

_ Keith Kogane: loooonce _

 

_ Lance Mcclain changed Keith Kogane’s name to Karen _

 

_ Lance Mcclain changed his own name to Brenda _

 

_ Brenda: Okay but you’re gonna have to do maths  _

 

_ Karen: no lol bye  _

 

_ Brenda: KEITH PLEASE. _

 

_ Karen changed his name to Keith Kogane  _

 

_ Keith Kogane: lance...you know i’m still mad at you rite _

 

_ Brenda: Yeah I’m sorry. :( _

 

_ Keith Kogane: lanccccceeeee _

 

_ Keith Kogane is typing … _

 

_ Keith Kogane: you acted like a dick and to make it up to me...you’re tryna make me endure the thing i hate most  _

 

_ Brenda: No...cause Iverson won’t be there. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: oh god lance you didn’t kill him did you  _

 

_ Brenda: Would you be mad if I did? _

 

_ Keith Kogane: i’d be ecstatic  _

 

_ Brenda: Okay shut up. But my plan is. You. Me. Maths. Prom. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: … are you  _

 

_ Keith Kogane is typing … _

 

_ Keith Kogane: are you asking me  _

 

_ Brenda: What? _

 

_ Keith Kogane: nvm _

 

_ Brenda: Okay but what do you say? _

 

_ Keith Kogane: to you tutorin me _

 

_ Brenda: Yeah. _

 

_ Keith Kogane: we’re not friends...but  _

 

_ Brenda: You’re breaking my heart, dude.  _

 

_ Keith Kogane: fine _

 

_ Brenda changed Keith Kogane’s name to Karen  _

 

_ Karen changed his name to Keith Kogane _

 

_ Brenda: Fuck you. :)) _

 

_ Keith Kogane: fuck you stupid head i’m gonna kill you  _

 

_ Brenda: MELT ALL YOUR ART AND DRINK THE PAAAAAAINT  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil texty chapter for ya they may seem cool but owo keith is Still Mad so these tutoring sessions might be a lil Awkwardddd


	17. Chapter 17

Lance was waiting for Keith in the library and trying to go over in his head what he’d be teaching the boy, but he had to admit he was a little distracted. Allura was sat on a table opposite him, headphones in, a pencil between her teeth, and another flowing across the paper in front of her. 

 

Lance shot her a wink, she stuck out her tongue, and Lance was left reeling to the song in his own ears: The End of All Things. It was a Panic! song. It was going to be their wedding song. 

 

“Lance.”

 

When he looked up, Lance saw that Keith was clicking his fingers in front of him. “Oh,” Lance mumbled, pulling his headphones out. “Sorry.”

 

“What are you teaching me, dude?” Keith asked, setting his backpack down on the table. He had a cup of iced coffee in his hand and a red bandana around his head. Keith truly was the epitome of emo-hipster. 

 

“I thought we’d start simple.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance pulled a textbook out of his bag. “With probability.”

 

A few hours later Keith’s coffee was gone, his notebook was scribbled with probability trees and diagrams of dice, and his head was firmly pressing into the table. “What’s the probability of me dying right now?” he asked.

 

“Cause?”

 

“Maths.”

 

“I think you’re fairly safe,” Lance said, grabbing his textbook.”Since we’re done for the day.”

 

Keith lifted his head. “For real?”

 

“Yep,” Lance said, popping his headphones back in. He skipped the song he’d been listening to; for some reason he didn’t really feel like fantasising about his and Allura’s wedding right now. “But we’re not done with school, we have a prom meeting.”

 

Keith seemed to perk up at this, which was strange. Maybe it was the fact that they were even able to  _ attend  _ the meeting thanks to Lance’s charm and impeccable smarts. “Can we grab a pizza first?” Keith asked. 

 

“Uh...sure?”

 

“There’s a place across the street.”

 

Lance smiled. Keith wasn’t exactly building forts with Lance or calling him Brenda. He hadn’t even offered to pay like last time. But...they were getting somewhere. Keith didn’t  _ seem _ to want to set Lance’s ears on fire anymore. For now. 

 

As they were waiting in line at the pizza place, Lance  _ really  _ thought about what Keith seemed to want. He hadn’t heard Keith actually talk about prom from an attendee’s perspective, hadn’t heard Keith mention a date or a promposal. Of course, that didn’t concern Lance, he was going to ask Allura, but...he didn’t want his Karen not even attending prom. Keith had to have fun.

 

Maybe it was time for another Lance plan.

 

“Uh,” Keith groaned. “Why is this line taking so long?”

 

“Relax, dude,” Lance said. The long line kinda worked in his favour; now he had plenty of time to hatch a make-Keith-have-fun-at-prom plan. “They’re probably understaffed.”

 

“Okay.” Keith inhaled deeply. “Yeah, you’re right, it’s not their fault.”

 

He had to find Keith a date, that was obvious. A guy their age, a guy that liked guys. Hunk? He would be going stag with Pidge. Lance realised with alarm that that was pretty much all the guys he knew. One. 

 

“Shit,” Keith said. “Lance, look at the time, we’re gonna be so late.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance said, trying to keep the bite from his voice (he was a little annoyed that Keith had interrupted his thought train). “We have time.”

 

It turned out that they didn’t have time, however, as when the two of them rocked up to the meeting, each clutching large, steaming pizza boxes, the room was empty, the tables had been pushed to the edges of the room, and the chairs had been stacked.

 

“I told you we were gonna be late,” Keith said. 

 

Lance wasn’t really listening, he was still mentally kicking himself for only having three real friends: Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. Hunk and Pidge were off, Allura was  _ definitely  _ not an option and...wait... _ wait… _

 

Lance was a  _ genius _ .

 

Pidge might not have been a match, but maybe her older, loudly-bisexual, kinda-hot, kinda-dorky brother was. And it was kinda perfect: he was Shiro’s best friend.

 

Lance only realised that he was manically laughing out loud when Keith shot him a strange look. “Sorry,” Lance mouthed, but he wasn’t. Lancey Mcclain had done it again.

 

This was going to be one heck of a prom for Lance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owooooooooooooo sorry i didn't update yesterday a binch was Gravely Ill which is really annoying okay lemme rant about something completely unrelated: i was supposed to put my album on itunes yesterday i've been waiting for Months but then i was soooo illlll so now idk when it's gonna be up Rip...but anyway, here's another chipchap let meee know what you thotties think oi oi


	18. Chapter 18

They were lying on the floor, Lance and Keith, their heads next to each other’s feet. The room seemed bigger like this, like they weren’t two boys who kinda got a long led in a classroom, staring at the ceiling. It felt like they were in a Van Gogh painting, like the walls around them didn’t exist, like the ceiling melted and gave way to an azure sky.

 

“What kind of dress code were you thinking?” Keith asked, and the way he hushed the vowels told Lance he felt that way, too: like they were drifting.

 

“Something magical,” Lance said. “Outlandish, bordering on costumey, but...still... _beautiful_.”

 

“Like forest nymphs in space?”

 

Lance was drunk on the quiet air. “Exactly like forest nymphs in space. With like masks painted across everyone’s eyes with...with glitter and little planets and stars.”

 

“Headdresses made of flowers and constellations.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance hummed. “Yeah, exactly.”

 

He wasn’t sure how his fingers found Keith’s, but next thing Lance knew their hands were knotted together. Not...it wasn’t really in a romantic way, it didn’t feel heavy. It felt as light as his head, as the air in the room. In this little place where no one else dwelled, him and Keith could have a corner of the universe all to themselves.

 

Later, when Lance was lying in bed, trying to recreate the feeling by hanging upside down against the wall, his phone buzzed.

 

_Keith Kogane and Brenda_

 

_Keith Kogane: i have something for you_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Brenda: Hmm?_

 

_Keith Kogane: it’s uh it’s a song rec_

 

_Brenda: Go on. :)_

 

_Keith Kogane: it’s stupid ahhh it’s just cause well_

 

_Keith Kogane: cause you know you like cavetown i just thought_

 

_Brenda: Keith._

 

_Keith Kogane: have you heard of jenna holiday_

 

_Brenda: Can’t say I have._

 

_Keith Kogane: oh well she’s really good_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Keith Kogane: but you might not like her stuff i just thought_

 

_Brenda: What’s your favourite song of hers?_

 

_Keith Kogane: oh uh circus circus????_

 

_Brenda: Okay...let me type that in…_

 

_Keith Kogane is typing …_

 

_Keith Kogane: ??????_

 

_Keith Kogane is typing …_

 

_Brenda: Stop messaging me I’m trying to listen to it!_

 

_Keith Kogane: sorry_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Brenda: Wow._

 

_Brenda: Suddenly I’m a heterosexual._

 

_Keith Kogane is typing …_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Keith Kogane: FfffFFFFFFfffffFFff_

 

_Brenda: @ Jenna: <3 <3 <3 _

 

_Keith Kogane: soooo you liked it_

 

_Brenda: Dude._

 

_Brenda: DUDE._

 

_Keith Kogane: fff i’m glad here lemme send you more_

 

_Brenda changed Keith Kogane’s name to Karen_

 

_Karen: [Link Attached] here_

 

_Karen changed his name to Keith Kogane_

 

_Brenda: You’re no fun. :((((((_

 

_Keith Kogane: o really_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Brenda: Yeah?_

 

_Keith Kogane: o reaaaally_

 

_Brenda: FFF Yes._

 

_Keith Kogane: let’s see what you have to say about that tomorrow_

 

_Brenda is typing …_

 

_Brenda: Keith NO._

 

_Brenda: Keith?_

 

_Brenda: KEIIIITHHH?????_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? using this fic to push my music taste? it's exactly as likely as you think. but seriously listen to jenna holiday. alsoooo what dya think keith's gonna do at school 'tomorrow' ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	19. Chapter 19

“Keith for fucks sake, why are you wearing a clown costume?”

 

Keith raised a green eyebrow. “Circus, Circus.”

 

“Holy-”

 

“Lance,” Pidge interrupted. “Can we get on with this meeting, please?”

 

“But!” Lance gestured wildly to Keith’s large red nose and the even larger frill around his neck. “But!”

 

“Enough, bruh, we have work to do,” Pidge said, coughing to gain the attention of the rest of the room. It was kinda redundant, since everyone was shocked into silence by Keith’s...get-up. “Any updates on music?”

 

“Band,” one kid called while another snapped back with, “DJ!”

 

“Lance?” Pidge said, a sigh in her voice. “You got any ideas? Since this whole ‘inner space’ theme was your stupid fucking idea.”

 

“Well, space is futuristic, right?”

 

“It’s technically constant, but go on.”

 

“Well,” Lance said again. “I think a DJ would fit better with the sci-fi theme.”

 

“Perfect.” Pidge marked a box off the list in front of her. “I can ask my brother, he mixes-”

 

“No!”

 

Everyone looked at Lance.

 

“I mean...no offence to Matt, but…” Lance was stalling. “Uhh, I know someone that has a reputation.”

 

Pidge crossed her arms. “What, like a celebrity?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance said, sounding five million times more confident than he felt. “Yeah, kinda. It’ll add a lil something-something to the atmosphere, yanno?”

 

“Okay,” Pidge said, raising her hands. “I’ll leave it to you Lance. Guess I’ll just have to tell Matt he better find a date.”

 

If Lance were a little less mature he’d have high-fived himself under the table for such a subtle yet effective display of deviancy. Who was he kidding, of course he high-fived himself.

 

But now he’d added yet another complicated layer to the plan. Now he had to find someone semi-famous who owed him a favour _and_ was a DJ, _great, and_ he had to find a way to set Keith and Matt up.

 

 _And_ he still had to figure out his promposal to Allura.

 

Just...peachy.

 

When he left the meeting, he popped in his headphones and headed straight for the library, as as amusing Keith’s costume was, and how any other time Lance would have exhausted his ability to mock to boy, he needed the hour before his next lesson to get some substance into the bones of his plan.

 

First off: a celebrity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only a lil mini chapter before i go to bed but i’m Excite to write the first stages of his plan tomorrow And carry on with more tutoring bants. also massive shout out to Queentacosaurus101 (i think that’s right fjdkdk) for commenting on every chapter Honestly when i’m finding it hard to get motivation for writing, comments and knowing someone’s reading this make all the difference so Thank Youuu


	20. Chapter 20

_ Princess <3 and Lonce ;) _

 

_ Lonce ;) is typing … _

 

_ Lonce ;): Hey Lura. _

 

_ Princess <3: Wats up? _

 

_ Lonce;): Ffff This is going to sound really strange but you’re kinda the coolest person I know so… _

 

_ Princess <3: Undoubtedly, go on _

 

_ Lonce ;): Do you happen to know a celebrity?  _

 

_ Princess <3 is typing … _

 

_ Princess <3: U mean other than myself? _

 

_ Lonce ;): Hnnnng Allura please! _

 

_ Princess <3: Kkkkkkk I’ll stop but ye I think I can help u  _

 

_ Lonce ;): AWESOME! _

 

_ Princess <3: I’ve worked on sum backup vocals 4 her, her name is Romelle _

 

_ Lonce ;) is typing … _

 

_ Lonce ;) is typing … _

 

_ Lonce ;): As in THE Romelle???? _

 

_ Princess <3 is typing … _

 

_ Princess <3: Ya _

 

_ Lonce ;): LURA!!!!!!! _

 

_ Princess <3: I’ll text her after class n c wat I can do 4 u x _

 

_ Lonce ;): I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! XXX _

 

_ Princess <3: I know luv u 2 xxx _

 

Lance slipped his phone into his pocket. She didn’t, though. Love him, that is. Well, she did and she didn’t; Allura was the kind of person that found it easy to love, easy like breathing, but she didn’t love him in the way he wanted her to. 

 

Either way, now he had an actual chance to complete his plan thanks to her. Internet celebrity and singer-songwriter Romelle was going to be at  _ their  _ school. The Garrison. 

 

Lance couldn’t help but think that everything that had happened recently was absolute madness. Maybe there was a chance to help Keith after all, hopeless as he was. 

 

And maybe there was a chance for Lance, too. A chance with Allura. 

 

That took him onto the next stage of his plan: the promposal. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re not counting s7 as canon adashi is thriving and kick is kickon kicking also whaddaya think lancey boy is gonna do for the promposal???


	21. Chapter 21

“How good are you at trig?”

 

Keith looked up from the textbook in front of him. His eyes were rimmed with grey. “Who’s she?”

“No, asshole,” Lance said. “Trigonometry. Okay, let’s just...just get out your calculator-”

 

“My what?”   
  
“Seriously Kogane?” Lance had to laugh, had to, because he was spending his free period with Keith when all he really wanted to do was plan out the final details of his, well, plan. And maybe rehearse the song a little before lunch. 

 

“Hey,” Keith said through a yawn. “You’re like...a little distracted. More distracted than me, which is worrying. D’you need-”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Hey.” Keith reached across the table and brushed his thumb across the back of Lance’s hand. “Brenda. If you need to go and refresh-”

 

“You know what? That would actually be great.” Lance pulled his bag from the floor and began marching towards the door. “Uh, see you later. Keep the textbook.”

 

“Oh...okay…”

 

“Later, Kogane,” Lance said as he left the library. It was strange: Keith’s nose had seemed a little longer on his way out. His eyes a little narrower. Almost as if he were...no, nevermind.

 

Keith didn’t mind. 

 

Why would Keith mind?

 

Lance spent the rest of his break in the choir room with the prom committee bar Keith. They messed around with sheet music while Pidge rigged the lights, they practiced the harmonies and Lance’s entrance and tested the t-shirt cannon. 

 

When the bell went, the squad was ready. Maybe...maybe Lance wasn’t entirely ready. This was Allura,  _ his Allura _ , his best friend, his princess...if this were to go as terribly as Pidge joked it would, he…

 

Lance shook his head. Fuck fear, fuck Pidge, and fuck the look on Keith’s face that left him reeling with no anchor to grab on to. This was his one chance to save his sophomore year, to save his prom, save his dignity. His one chance to salvage the life he was spinning in before Keith Kogane waltzed in and knocked him out of balance.

 

The filed into the cafeteria, Pidge with the lighting rigs, a girl with a cute nose called Nyma had the boom box, and Lance was shitting himself. Um, no, Lance had the t-shirt cannon. The music started, the rest of the kids in the restaurant looked up from their chips, and as soon as Allura entered the hall, Lance began to sing.

 

_ “I guess it’s just another one of those nights, when I spend way too much time on something so small that no one really cares about at all.” _

 

Allura’s hand flew to her mouth, and Lance took a moment to notice how especially pretty she looked today. Her hair was braided and weaved with flowers, she wore a cropped cardigan and floral dress. Her eyes were lined with glitter. It looked like stardust.

 

_ “ _ _ It's you, it's u. Oh god, it's you. It's you.” _

 

Pidge flicked a switch and light the shape of stars flooded the cafeteria. The shapes moved and bounced around the walls like fireflies, reflected off of students’ phones, caught in Allura’s eyes. 

 

_ “If you’re awake then I am, too. If you’re lost, then I’ll find you. If you’re hurt, then I’ll fix you.” _

 

Allura began walking slowly forwards, hands clasped together in front of her, and as the chorus hit Lance’s lungs, everything except her eyes and the stars inside of them melted into nonexistence. Dark matter in a cosmos where Allura was a supernova. 

 

_ “But it’s always been you. It’s always been you.” _

 

She walked. 

 

_ “It’s always been you. It’s always been you.” _

 

Closer. 

 

_ “It’s always been you. It’s always been you.” _

 

Right in front of him.

 

_ “Is it me for you?” _

 

Her eyes flickered. “Lance-”

 

He shot off the t-shirt cannon, and out of it flew a banner. Hunk, from his place in the crowd, where he had been watching with warm, glassy eyes, caught the banner and held it up.

 

It read:  _ Princess Allura, will you be my Prom Queen? _

 

Allura looked at the banner, and then back at Lance. Her hands reached up, resting on his shoulders, and she moved until their noses touched. “Only if you’ll be my king.”

 

Lance swallowed. He almost thought about kissing her, almost, but then his eyes wandered, past her ears, into the back of the hall where Keith was stood. He was holding Lance’s textbook with brows deeper than, well, what was the deepest thing Lance could think of? Deeper than that. Lance tried to make his way forward, past Allura, but Keith just grunted, dropped the textbook on the floor, and left the cafeteria. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone so long i was dealing with uni stuff n results day n accommodation n shit but im bAAAAAck. and ngl kinda feeling the allurance in this one fhosifhdjhndjk so mayhaps in my next fic i'll do polyam lance with keith And allura, but right now, as you can see from the tags, the endgames are already planned out rip. anywhom, why'd you think keith is so a n g e r y


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey, Keith.” Lance hadn’t meant to run after him. From the look on Allura’s face and the way Pidge almost knocked the lighting rig over, he assumed no one else had expected him to, either. “Kogane!”

 

Keith didn’t stop, he was marching down the corridor with a hood thrown over his head. For a while, Lance had thought the boys only distinguishing feature to be his mullet, so how come he could recognise him when he was covered, how could he identity Keith by the swoop of his hips.

 

“Karen!” Lance began to run faster. “Keith Kogane, you motherfucker, stop right now!”

 

Keith stopped. He didn’t turn, but he stopped. 

 

“Why did you run away like that?” Lance panted. For how much he mingled with the jocks, he really was out of shape. “Why did you drop the textbook I leant you?”

 

“We should call it quits.”

 

“What?”

 

“The mentoring, let’s not do it anymore.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Keith spun around to face Lance, and his hair was a crazy mess around his face. It almost looked curly, almost looked...pretty. “Just tell me  _ one thing,  _ Mcclain.”

 

Lance nodded.

 

Keith’s shoulders sagged, and suddenly the arch was gone from his brow, the venom seeped from his voice. “Why did it have to be Cavetown?”

 

Lance was taken aback. “I, uh, what?”

 

“I always knew you were going to pick her, okay, I’m not…” Keith threw his hands up. “I’m not stupid enough to think you’d build a fort with me and lie on the floor with me in a classroom like we were watching the clouds and then suddenly fall in...I knew you liked her. But why did it have to be Cavetown.”

 

“Keith, I-”

 

“That was  _ ours, _ Lance,” Keith spat. “God, is nothing sacred to you anymore. Or was I just your little experiment? You practiced your cute little phrases and smiles on me, all for her, right? Pathetic.”

 

“No, Keith…”

 

“So just forget the mentoring, yeah?” Keith turned back around. “Actually Lance, right now, I don’t think I can even be friends with you.”

 

“Keith!”

 

He walked away, the boy that loved far too fiercely and only after layers upon layers of insecurities had been caressed away. It was only now that Lance realised he had gotten to that point. Had. Past tense. 

 

You’d think he’d be happy, since he’d gotten everything he’d claimed he wanted. Prom was back and happening, Allura was his date, and he didn’t have to deal with troublemaker Mullet Kogane anymore. So why did it feel as if there was a hole in his chest, slowly sinking deeper until it encompassed his knees? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey side note since this chap is kinda self-explanatory, i know y’all are here for klance, but if you in Any Way enjoy my writing style, my characterisation or anything else, please take a look at my original work on this account. support for it would mean so much to me and encourage me to write even more on this fic and other fics, thank you in advance. love you alllll owooo (sorry this chapter is so short, writers block really do be a bitch)


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey Lonce.”

 

Lance had found himself crouched in the courtyard next to the duck pond, head between his knees. It seemed Allura had found him there, also. “Hey, Lura.”

 

“So me and Hunk managed to get Keith’s name removed from the ballot,” she said, sitting down next to him.

“What?”

 

“We talked to my dad- I mean, we talked to the headmaster. Explained the situation, how Keith rigged the ballot-”

 

“But he didn’t!”

 

Allura tilted her head to the side. “What?”

 

“Keith wouldn’t do that, I…” Lance exhaled. “I trust him.”

 

“But Lonce, you said-”

 

“I know what I said, okay Allura? I know.”

 

A silence passed between them, unlike their usual moments of quiet amongst cornucopias of laughter. No, this silence was tense. “Lance,” Allura said. “Sorry.”

 

“No.” Lance buried his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just didn’t realise you and Hunk were still pursuing that.” 

 

Allura laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder and began rubbing soft circles into it. A month ago, that would have sent shivers down his spine, all the way to his...nevermind. Point it, it wasn’t a month ago, and right now, he was just glad for the company. 

 

“Well, anyway,” Allura said. “Your name is back on.”

 

“I want to forfeit.” Lance sat up abruptly, brushing Allura’s hand off. “Put Keith’s name back in. Maybe if he wins Prom King he’ll…”

 

Allura sighed, and things settled back into place. It was her  _ Oh Lonce, you’re so hopeless  _ sigh. And Lance would grin in response  _ Hopelessly adorable _ . 

 

“Leave it up to me and Hunk,” Allura said softly. She stood up, one hand held out. Lance took it with a shy smile.

 

“You two are spending a lot of time together.” Lance had meant it to be a passing comment, but there was no mistaking the way Allura’s eyes fell to the ground, how her mouth twitched at the corners. 

 

“Let’s go to gym class, stupid,” she said, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulder.

 

“G-gym class?”

 

“Yes?” Allura squeezed his shoulder. “Have you not been paying attention to the timetable, we both have it next.”

 

And so did Hunk. And Pidge. 

 

And Keith.

 

Lance plugged in his headphones and nestled into Allura’s arm. 

_ It’s always been you. It’s always been you. It’s always been you. _

_ Is it me for you? _

Lance hummed along to the lyrics inside of his head, letting the colours of the bruise-blue walls melt into ambers and honeysuckles behind his eyelids. An image burnt itself into the golden hue, and Lance found himself puzzled. 

If he’d sung that song for Allura during his promposal, if he had such an aching crush on her that every lyric of every love song screamed her name, then why wasn’t it her face that he painted in his head?

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not meaning to make these chapters so short, im sowweeeee uwu. but the second arc of the plot is about to begin yeeeet get yoselves readyyyy


	24. Chapter 24

Keith didn’t show up to class. Lance wanted to say he was surprised, but after their last encounter, even he had begged Allura to break his leg so that he could skip gym. 

 

Normally, when the prof was too boozed-up to teach, Shiro stepped in as honourary-coach. Since the smell of liquor oozed from the equipments closet, Lance suspected today would be no different. So you could imagine how shocked he was to see the douche who’s car Keith had stolen stood at the front of the gymnasium. 

 

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked with a scowl. No matter how much Shiro had implored Lance to respect Lotor, since the dick hadn’t reprimanded him or Keith for the damage his car had taken, Lance could only ever see the guy as slimy. 

 

Lotor clicked his tongue. “Keep your lips tight, Mcclain. Remember how I let you off.”

 

Lance could feel Allura’s eyes on him. He hadn’t exactly told his friends about the incident. Mainly because it sounded far too much like him and Keith had been on a date. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane is looking after his brother-”

 

“Is Keith okay?”

 

“ _ Mcclain! _ ” Lotor snapped. “I said hold your tongue.”

 

“You actually said to keep my lips tight,” Lance retorted. “And I asked you a question: is Keith okay?”

 

“This is a lesson!” 

 

“Yeah, but you can answer a simple question, dickface-”

 

“Lance!” Now Allura was shouting. “For blooms sake, stop talking.”

 

If Lance had cut off his ears back when he’d been dared to by Pidge in first school, he wouldn’t have had to hear Lotor  _ purr _ .

 

“Thank you, Miss Allura,” he crooned. “Now, since you’re the only one who seems to be paying any attention, would you care to come up to the front and give a demonstration?”

 

“Of what, sir?” she asked.

 

Sir?  _ Sir _ ? It was fucking Lotor, he was only a year older than them, and he was  _ much  _ more slimy. 

 

“Today we shall be venturing into the world of gymnastics, since we are in a gymnasium.” Lotor began to laugh, and to Lance it sounded like grating a frog into a puddle salad.

 

The asshole had Allura so cartwheels and handstands and even challenged her to the splits. Once the demonstration was over, he began to clap slowly and slimed, “Very flexible.” What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

 

After the lesson, Hunk and Lance were waiting for Allura by the door (Pidge had gone to do weird Pidge stuff aka bring a sentient robot to life or maybe just eat lunch in science club). They waited for ten minutes while Lotor talked to her in a low voice, his hand thrown oh-so-casually on her shoulder. 

 

“Allura,” he purred, and Lance rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell into the back of his head. “I’ve been meaning to ask you...prom-”

 

“Oh, I’m going with Lance,” she said, and Lance silently fist bumped the air. 

 

“Well.” Lotor dragged a slimy finger down Allura’s cheek. “Maybe you’ll save a dance for me.”

 

“Yeah.” Allura laughed and it sounded forced. “Uh, maybe.” She brushed Lotor’s arm off and walked over to Lance with her eyes on the floor.

 

“What was that about?” Lance muttered. 

 

Allura sighed. “Just Lotor being Lotor.”

 

“Guys kinda a creep,” Hunk said, patting Allura’s shoulder. “If you ever need anyone to rescue him-”

 

“Then I’m here,” Lance said with a grin.

 

“Yeah.” Hunk’s hand dropped from Allura’s shoulder. “Lance is here”

 

“Talking of Lance,” Lance said, winking at both of his friends. “D’you mind skipping lunch and heading into town.”

 

Allura raised an eyebrow. “For what, my lord?”

 

Lance rubbed his hands together, and now even Hunk was smiling. “For prom shopping, of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotor is a slimy binch (also send in suggestions for their prom attire)


	25. Chapter 25

They passed through the regular shops quickly, eyes grazing over the expected cookie-cutter silhouettes of what a prom outfit should look like. After twenty minutes, Lance, surprisingly, since he had been the ones to drag them there, was ready to drop the trip and polish up a big mac. When he suggested the idea, Allura only tapped her chin, and began skipping off at a speed unsuited for skipping. 

 

When Lance and Hunk caught up to her, she was stood in a tiny little back alley, and once the boys had stopped wheezing, gestured them into a tiny little building. Inside, the tiny little walls were crooked and lined with tiny little mirrors, and in the tiny little mirrors Lance could see Allura’s eyes reflected a hundred tiny times.

 

A tiny little woman with greying hair was perched on step ladder behind a tiny little silver counter. She turned and smiled as Allura approached, and waved her over to the ladder to greet her. Lance watched in awe as Allura stood on her tiptoes, her baby pink skirt skimming around her knees. As she whispered in the little woman’s ear, she looked like a ballerina. Or, with her long hair wild and curling, fingers heavy with petal-shaped rings, a fairy. 

The woman nodded eagerly, and pointed towards the back of the tiny little shop. 

 

Allura winked.

 

The two boys followed her, as if in a trance, behind a thick purple curtain. The front of the shop had been dusty with antiques, but now it seemed as if they’d stepped into a princess’ wardrobe. Dressed made from lace and tulle swept from the high glass ceiling, and rows upon rows of sparkling shoes sat cosy in rows upon rows of shelved boxes. 

 

Allura grabbed a short blue dress, a pink one sprinkled with rhinestones, and a long white fishtail gown. She ran for the little curtained rooms at the back, and threw over her shoulder, “The suits are to the left if you’re not feeling the dresses.”

 

Lance most certainly was feeling the dresses, literally and emotionally. They were flowing and shining and even Kogane would know how Lance enjoyed feeling beautiful, but the idea of bursting through the gymnasium doors in a sleek black mask and velvet tails was...sensational. 

 

While Hunk was browsing the various shades of yellow that waistcoats had to offer, Lance was more interested in the tailcoats. The colours were deep and rich, and after a moment of scanning, something the colour of blood caught his eye. It was a three-piece suit, a deep maroon suede, with tailored trousers that skimmed the leg. He pulled it from the hanger, and walked around to the other side of the room where an entire wall was dedicated to bowties. “Diamond or silver?” Lance mumbled, in reference to the edging on two of the neat little black bowties. 

 

“Silver,” Allura said, emerging from the dressing room. She was wearing the blue dress; it was aline, had a layer of frosty white lace that dipped to her calves, and instead of sleeves, delicate little rose brooches held the back and front together, sat like jewels on her shoulders. The waist was cinched, tied with a sky blue ribbon, a shade darker than the dress itself.

 

And she was barefoot. Holy shit, she was barefoot. 

 

“Allura,” Lance managed to choke out after a moment. “Do you realise how magical you look?”

 

“D’you like this one?” She gave him a little spin. The lace seemed to sparkle. “I think it’s my favourite.”

 

“I’ll buy it,” Lance said suddenly, and Allura’s face dropped. 

 

“Lonce, are you sure-?”

 

“Positive,” he said, turning Allura by the shoulder to get a look at the label on her back. “It’s only 20 quid, and you are my date-”

 

“Then I’m buying your suit,” she said, and she didn’t have to turn around for Lance to know how fierce her face was. “The one you’re holding, is that it?”

 

Lance frowned at his choice. “It’ll clash.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Allura said, beginning to turn back around. Lance’s fingers, still caught in her dress label, brushed across the nape of her neck. She shuddered, then giggled, and met Lance with glassy eyes. “I think you’ll love very handsome in it.”

 

A moment passed, and all Lance knew were those big, infinite eyes. Their breaths held-

 

“Hey Lance,” Hunk shouted from the other side of the room. The moment broke. “I found a blue version of your suit, we should go matching.”

 

“Blue!” Lance cried, dropping his gaze with Allura. “That’ll work so much better. Hunk, you big, soft  _ genius _ !”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm SO SORRY it's been so long, i've just started uni and...yEet. anyHWAY, let's get back into the groove of this shiiiiiit uwuu

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters are going to be pretty short so expect updates regularly. leave a comment and lemme know what you think, lovelies


End file.
